helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss me Aishiteru
|type = Single |album = Chou! WONDERFUL 6 |artist = ℃-ute |released = February 23, 2011 March 2, 2011 (Single V) March 5, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:45 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Aitai Lonely Christmas 14th single (2010) |Next = Momoiro Sparkling 16th single (2011) }} Kiss me Aishiteru '(Kiss me 愛してる; ''Kiss me, I Love You) is the fifteenth major label single released by ℃-ute. The single was released on February 23, 2011 in limited A, B, and regular editions, both limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card, which could win a ticket to one of the single's launch events when entered in the lottery. Tracklist CD #Kiss me Aishiteru #Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko (二十歳前の女の子; Pre-Twenty-Year-Old Girl) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kiss me Aishiteru (Ball Chair Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kiss me Aishiteru (Metal Balloon Ver.) Single V #Kiss me Aishiteru (PV) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Close-up Ver) #Making of (メイクング映像) Event V #Kiss me Aishiteru (Maimi Yajima Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Saki Nakajima Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Airi Suzuki Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Chisato Okai Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Mai Hagiwara Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Kiss me Aishiteru *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO, Okai Chisato *Music Video: Sonoda Toshirohttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0084827&ch=0 ;Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 Concert Performances ;Kiss me Aishiteru *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ - Berryz Koubou *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Morning Musume *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ - Kasahara Momona *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Juice=Juice *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Ichioka Reina, Inoue Hikaru, Horie Kizuki, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kawano Minori *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) ;Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 23,925 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,935 Trivia *This is currently the single with the highest amount of views for a music video on ℃-ute's official YouTube channel. Subsequently, it is the only music video for a single that has over 5,000,000 views on ℃-ute's official YouTube channel. *The dance shot has also reached over 1,000,000 views, only one of three dance shot videos to achieve this (the others being "Dance de Bakoon!" and "Crazy Kanzen na Otona"). Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kiss me Aishiteru, Hatachimae no Onna no Ko Category:C-ute Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs